Trailers SP
by Kitty H.R
Summary: :3 Volvi a subir este fic porque quiero hacer borrón y cuenta nueva con los fics que dejé pendientes :v Asi que... Dentro se explica mejor c: Esto NO es un fanfic :v Son Trailers de mis próximos fanfics y sus fechas de estreno :3 Asi que... Sí, eso :I Pasen, sin miedo ! ;33


****Hola c:  
><strong>**Eliminé TRAILERS porque mi plan es eliminar "¡Pura Vida!" (listo) y volverlo a empezar un poco diferente :v Y como ese era el único tráiler que quedaba... Decidí hacer uno nuevo :3 Esta vez volveré como al principio que escribía todos los días porque tengo laptop y buen internet :I Así que... Esperen el primer capítulo :3****

****Ah bueno y la canción de este fic es "Demons" de Imagine Dragons ;33****

****.:*:.****

_**Cuando los días son fríos  
>Y las cartas se retiran<br>Y los santos que vemos  
>Están todos hechos de oro<strong>_

Damien Thorne, el mismísimo Anticristo en persona, se encontraba parado frente a una casa algo vieja en las afueras de South Park.

_**Cuando todos tus sueños fallan  
>Y los que nos saludan<br>Son lo peor de todo  
>Y la sangre corre rancia<strong>_

El viento pegaba contra su cara, haciendo que su cabello se revolviera y su gabardina flotara tras él, sobre su cola en final de flecha.

El chico arrugó la nariz y dio media vuelta para regresar a su hogar en el Infierno, mas comenzó a caminar sin rumbo.

_**Quiero ocultar la verdad  
>Quiero protegerte<strong>_

Se detuvo un momento y cerró los ojos de golpe por el fuerte viento que hacía. Antes de comenzar a caminar, dejó escapar un pequeñísimo estornudo.

_**Pero con la bestia interior  
>No hay lugar en el que nos podamos esconder<strong>_

-Salud- escuchó una voz terriblemente familiar

Levantó la mirada y ahí estaba el chico que lo había cambiado todo. Sonriendo de medio lado burlonamente.  
>Sabía que debió haberse ido, debió haber desaparecido y no volver…<p>

Sabía que esto le iba a hacer daño… A ambos… Pero…

_**No importa lo que criemos  
>Todavía estamos hechos de codicia<strong>_

… comenzó a caminar más rápido, cada vez más… El otro se acercaba lentamente…

_**Este es mi reino**_

… Damien comenzó a correr al encuentro del castaño, el cual extendió los brazos para que el pelinegro se lanzara a ellos y hundiera su rostro entre su cuello

_**Este es mi reino**_

-Volviste- pronunció el pelinegro cerrando su mano alrededor de la tela de la camisa a cuadros del chico francés.

_**Cuando sientas mi calor  
>Mira dentro de mis ojos<br>Es donde se esconden mis demonios  
>Es donde se esconden mis demonios<strong>_

-Siempre vuelvo- le respondió Christophe depositando un dulce beso en su cabeza.

_**No te acerques mucho  
>Está oscuro adentro<strong>_

Damien cerró los ojos con fuerza para no dejar salir las lágrimas que luchaban por lograrlo. Sabía bien que eso no podía ser verdad por siempre.

_**Es donde se esconden mis demonios**_

Pero guardó silencio.

_**Es donde se esconden mis demonios**_

El castaño le sostuvo la cabeza y la hundió más en su pecho, apoyó la mejilla sobre el cabello del ojirojo y suspiró pesadamente.

_**Cuando la cortina  
>Es el último de todos<br>Cuando las luces se desvanecen  
>Todos los pecadores se arrastran<strong>_

-No quiero que vuelva a pasar- murmuró Damien

-¿Qué?- cuestionó El Topo, aun sabiendo la respuesta

_**Así que cuando caven tu tumba  
>Y el baile de máscaras venga llamando<strong>_

-No quiero perderte- el chico habló suavemente y con la voz quebrada.

_**Entre el desorden que has creado**_

El castaño guardó silencio.

_**No te quiero defraudar  
>Pero estoy obligado al Infierno<br>Aunque esto es todo para ti  
>No quiero ocultar la verdad<strong>_

Damien abrió los ojos lentamente y estiró el brazo hacia el lado izquierdo de la cama. Se levantó de un salto al darse cuenta que estaba solo en el cuarto.

_**No importa lo que criemos  
>Todavía estamos hechos de codicia<strong>_

-Christophe- murmuró mientras los ojos se le humedecían y se ponía su jeans y una sudadera.

_**Este es mi reino**_

-¡Christophe!- salió corriendo de la casa en busca del castaño, mirando hacia los lados, sólo logro reconocer la neblina al ser tan temprano en la mañana. Cruzó los brazos y corrió hacia la esquina de la derecha.

Nada.

_**Este es mi reino**_

Fue corriendo aún más rápido hacia la esquina izquierda, con la esperanza de que estuviera comprando algo en la tienda.

Estaba cerrada.

_**Cuando sientas mi calor  
>Mira dentro de mis ojos<br>Es donde se esconden mis demonios  
>Es donde se esconden mis demonios<strong>_

Damien volvió corriendo hacia su hogar mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

_**No te acerques mucho  
>Está oscuro adentro<strong>_

En el fondo él estaba seguro de dónde estaba Christophe. Sabía que el castaño le habría dicho que iba a salir si fuera tan fácil, o al menos le habría dejado una nota. Pero simplemente desapareció.

_**Es donde se esconden mis demonios**_

Sabía que estaba "trabajando".

_**Es donde se esconden mis demonios**_  
><em><strong><br>**_Christophe, su Cristophe, ahora sería llamado El Topo, ahora estaría arriesgando su vida por otras personas…

Pero la esperanza es lo último que se pierde.

_**Dicen que se hace lo que se puede  
>Yo digo que depende de la fe<br>Se vuelve en mi alma  
>Necesito dejarte ir<strong>_

Aun así… Marcó el número del chico, arrodillándose al lado del sillón y agarrando la tela fuertemente. Temiendo lo peor.

_**Tus ojos brillan tanto  
>Quiero ver esa luz<strong>_

_El número que usted ha marcado ha sido cortado o bien, está fuera del país..._

Damien comenzó a llorar con el rostro contra el sillón

_~Si desea hacer la llamada a larga distancia, porfavor apreté uno._

El pelinegro apretó el botón con un gajo de esperanza, su corazón latiendo en su pecho más rápido que nunca…

El aparato reprodujo unos cuantos pitidos y luego se escuchó una voz femenina

_~Lo sentimos, este número ya no existe._

Damien abrió los ojos con horror, sintiendo como toda su esperanza se iba esfumando y se le formaba un nudo en la garganta; y un dolor incesante en el pecho.  
>Lanzó el teléfono hacia el otro lado de la habitación y pegó sus piernas a su pecho, descansando la cabeza sobre ellas y haciendo lo único que podría hacer en este momento… Llorar.<p>

Y todos los recuerdos sobre ellos lo atacaron, haciendo que se hiciera aún más pequeño en el piso.

_**No puedo escapar de esto ahora  
>¡A menos que me enseñes cómo!<strong>_

-Creo que sabes que te amo- dijo Christophe al separarse del beso- Y que eres una lindura.

Thorne rió ante el cumplido, rodeándole el cuello con ambos brazos, sentado en su regazo, en la cama del pelinegro. El castaño con sus manos sobre sus caderas.

-¿Quién diría?- dijo con sarcasmo

El francés sonrió y le plantó un dulce beso entre el cuello

-Tú también me amas, ¿no?

-No, yo sólo busco sexo- bromeó el ojirojo.

-Eso podemos arreglarlo- sonrió el otro bajando sus manos hacia el trasero del AntiCristo, este sonrió dejándose llevar, mientras el castaño lo acostaba bajo él, sobre la cama…

_**Cuando sientas mi calor  
>Mira dentro de mis ojos<br>Es donde se esconden mis demonios  
>Es donde se esconden mis demonios<strong>_

Christophe abrió los ojos lentamente y miró a su alrededor. Se acomodó mejor en la silla y pasó su mano derecha sobre su cara. Abrió la pequeña cortina de la ventana y miró las nubes, todavía faltaba bastante para llegar.

Damien… No debió haberlo dejado tan rápido, o acostarse con él por primera vez justo el día anterior a su partida, pero así estaba mejor… Quizá pensara que solo quería tener sexo con él; y quizás así es mejor… Tal vez así no le dolería tanto… Y sabía que no lo podía despertar, o siquiera decirle que se iba… No lo habría dejado. Se habría quedado despierto toda la noche e incluso se habría venido con él a Francia.

Simplemente no podía hacerle eso.  
>No de nuevo.<p>

_**No te acerques mucho  
>Está oscuro adentro<br>Es donde se esconden mis demonios  
>Es donde se esconden mis demonios<strong>_

**.:*:.**

**PRIMER CAPÍTULO:  
>14 DE FEBRERO<strong>

**Esta vez es en serio, coño ò.ó  
>Así que espérenlo c: Es mi intento por ser cursi y hacer que la gente llore :v okno._. Pero sí será muy diferente a mis demás fics ;3 <strong>

**Damien tendrá cola y cuernitos en este fic x3 No es por nada, pero he visto algunos fics en los que sale así, entonces dije "Why not? ¯\_(ツ)_/¯"**

**Y va dedicado a la Diosa del Damstophe, Creation c: Que le agradezco por el simple hecho de escribir Damstophe e inspirar gente :v **

**Así que esperen mi regreso, Bitches, porque será épico è.é (?)**


End file.
